The Recorder (Audio Files)
The Recorder, introduced in Audio Log #001, is the recorder formally belonging to the Doctors that attempted to treat Screwloose before and during the war. It is now in the possession of Screwy and is the devise the story is recorded on. Though The Recorder is inanimate it is treated like a secondary character and companion to Screwloose in the story Unscrewed Audio Files. Beyond Repair (Bittleshine's Quest Audio Files)|image = Recorder copy.png}} History Past Dr. Stable Rate At some point he acquired the recorder to use to document his notes on Screwy's case. When he transferred back to Pediatrics he left it with the next doctor, Dr. Cortex. Dr. Cortex Following Doctor Who's example he continues to document hie attempts at treating Screwloose. Most notably prescribing Cortexaphan, but it proves to be ineffective. At some point the recorder ends up temporarily in the possession of Bedside Manner. 'Bedside Manner ' Acquired from the doctor for unknown reasons. While in his possession he unknowingly captures one of his rapes of Screwloose in a recording. Returning it to Dr. Cortex Dr. Cortex eventually found the recorder and subsequently the accidental recording of the rape. Rightfully appalled he brought it to the hospital board. Appalled by the decision the hospital made, he still notes the positives that they will still be able to treat Screwy...even if that means a scum bag goes free. He continues to use it to document not only Screwloose's case, but the bad decisions the hospital board makes and his distaste for Green-Med Pharmaceuticals and their corporate proxy Vial. The recorder continues to be in his possession as he hires a PI to look into Vial and it is on him when Vail silences Slewfoot, the PI, and begins to blackmail Dr. Cortex along with the rest of the hospital staff. After 5 deaths from test of Celestia's Tears occurs, Dr. Cortex makes his last recording where he plans to go to the MoM to expose everything. He is stopped by Vial who fraudulently admits Dr. Cortex into the hospital's care. Vial After Dr. Cortex is fraudulently admitted to the hospital as a patient, Vial take over Screwloose's case and begins to use the recorder. His first recoding has him question the other doctors compulsive need to record things; pointing to the scandals that could have been kept under wraps were parts not recorded. He also says he will be more carful about what he records. He then denouements that he tested a mega dose of Celestia's Tears on Screwloose and beating the odds she survives, so he tests her brian and discovers a hormone chemically similar to Cortexaphan that he decides to call Cortexamine. This hormone somehow accelerates her healing and Vial plans to try to replicate the effects. Pinkie Pie's Message to the Future Following a tip from Screwloose's sister, Pinkie storms into the hospital to deal with the bad ponies while high on mint-als. She gets an achy tooth while near the recorder and has a conversation with Screwloose in the future. Vial agrees top keep the recording as long as the MoM stays out of his business and he keeps quiet about Pinkie's drug use. Back to Vial Vial then continued to test the effectiveness of Cortexamine, the trigger for the hormone still a mystery to him. One night he is attacked by SteelHooves and heated to the brink of death. One month later Vial is in recovery after he gained cybernetics from Project Steelpony. He says he is going to go to Canterlot for more Cortexaphan, but when he got back to ponyville he was going to test Luna's Tears on Screwloose. Meanwhile he was going to send the recorder back to his office in Ponyville. Present Screwloose It is found by Screwloose sometime after the megaspells fell and she escaped her cell. she decided to keep it and use it as some pony to talk to. After the events of Audio Log #004 the recorder is damaged and occasionally glitches and plays "native recordings" instead of recording or will play them when hit hard enough. It is further damaged at the end of Audio Log #011 to an almost unusable state. Minuette fixes the recorder while Screwloose is unconscious and gives her the fixed recorder when she wakes up. While traveling to Manehatten, Screwloose ends up in the Appleloosian Desert and must seek shelter in Appleloosa from a radioactive sandstorm. The Saloon she takes shelter in collapses and damages the recorder. Screwloose manages to fix it with some duct tape she fins in the collapsed building. Once in Manehatten the recorder is accidentally shot by a skittish ghoul rendering it unusable. It is fixed, but it is now very damaged to the point where both a "native recording" and a present one can be recorded simultaneously. In this state Screwloose is able to have a conversation with Pinkie Pie in the past. Ditzy Doo It somehow came into the possession of Ditzy who delivered it to Brittleshine. Brittleshine She copies all the files, but only 21 will play properly. she listens to them before sending copies to DJ Pon3.Category:Characters Category:Technology Category:Characters (Audio Files) Category:Technology (Audio Files) Category:Main Characters (Audio Files) Category:Unscrewed Audio Files Category:Wartime Characters (Audio Files) Category:Wasteland Characters (Audio Files) Category:Audio Files Series